guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sliver Armor
arrow? armor? sliver? silver? 05:43, 11 March 2006 (CST) :He keeps mistyping article names, I guess. Or is it really silver? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 06:55, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::I was working off a list on gwguru because I couldn't boot up GW and hadn't fully noted down the ele, mesmer and necro skills. That list was riddled with misspellings, and had "Silver Arrow" instead of "Sliver Armor". Since the articles were created in a semi-automatic fashion, I didn't catch most spelling mistakes until after the fact. (Also, not a "he".) — Stabber 07:07, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::The article states that it may be AoE - while it is area of effect, it doesn't trigger the AoE-DoT nerf which I thought this article said upon initial reading. --Dragonaxe 15:54, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Because it only targets 1 person at a time it isnt considered AOE. (T/ ) 23:50, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Added the info for attribute ranges 17-19. :) I got lucky when my Galigord's Stone Scroll pipped in at the first attempt. --Dragonaxe 08:41, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Silver Armor makes more sense, judging by the silver glow when it activates and the icon, but perhaps sliver has to do with the damage it's dealing, like the slivers coming off and sticking for earth damage? I'm almost positive it's sliver in game. Seems like a silly typo to me. --Arch Cuisinart 23:43, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :I'd say Sliver is a better name, since it conjures up the image of a bunch of earth slivers rotating around the character at high speeds and smacking into people. Silver armor is, uh, what? Kessel 08:56, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :Sliver Armor is the name of the skill. --Suspchaos 05:19, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::As funny as this is, the .jpg from AreanaNet's fansite pack has it labeled "SilverArmor.jpg". (T/ ) 21:48, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Does this skill tend to just target bosses by priority? I noticed that by doing the SoloG build, it ALWAYS goes for the boss first. I can't say that's a bad thing, but I find it odd. :Nope, I can assure you that it does not always target the boss. --Karlos 18:09, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Well, I've done about 100 or so Ghial runs today, and as long as I'm standing near him, it will attack him. Also, I was once standing too far away, and it began to attack a nearby warrior baddy. I ran into range of Ghial and it switched targets to him, thus killing him in the end. --Acidic Thought 20:05, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Sliver Armor + vigirious spirit Once in a AB i was using sliver armor and some monk put VS on me... so each time sliver armor dealt dmg to a nearby target i got healed... so sliver armor counts as a attack? if VS sais that u get healed when attacking... just wondering =) :Wow, that could be some nice healing... Does Live Vicariously work too? Asmodeus 13:02, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Donno... i havent tried.. i was just amazed by the healing effect =) i was trying an invinci-geo spiker and with VS it made it more invincible :D ::I'm more worried about what Empathy and Spiteful Spirit will do to such an effect... --Crazytreeboy 13:30, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::Well the funny thing is... it has no effect... i tried that out.. =) ::::well... i tried the VS spirit my guild mate and the SS and emphaty nothing works... i'm just wondering why did VS heal me so rapidly in that AB each time sliver armor dealt dmg.. I have tried VS and LV just now, both have no effect. --RolandOfGilead 09:48, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :I know they have no effect now =) but i'm just wondering why was VS healing so rapidly then =) 194.249.30.133 10:03, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Targeting by level? What if monsters are grouped by parties, as players are, and sliver armor always targets the one at the highest position in the party? should be easy enough to test - anonymous I've been using SA over the past few days for farming, and my observation is that it always targets the highest-level mob in range, even if the higher-level mob came in after SA started firing. If 2 or more different mobs of the same level are around, it will always target mobs of the same type according to some unknown mechanism. Can someone confirm or refute either observation? RolandOfGilead 04:32, 14 October 2006 (CDT) That's something I hadn't thought of... Since Ghial is a boss, he would therefore have a higher level than anyone around him. If I weren't so lazy, I'd go test it right now, but if I don't, I'll try to post some results tomorrow. --Acidic Thought 21:37, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Another possibility: Targeting by max health, which is closely related to level. Would explain why certain mob types are preferred over other types of the same level. Should be easily testable with henches and armor/weapon swapping at equal moral boost/DP. Kurzick Elementalists carry SA, might be a little less risky than against Shiro'Ken Eles. Or just go to scrimmage. Note it sometimes happens (to me, at least) that mobs are not adjacent to the character although they appear to be, supposedly because of small lag or some other glitch; always confirm distance with, e.g., shockwave before testing. I'm going to post some results in a few days at most. RolandOfGilead 18:57, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Actually, I was troll farming today, and in a group with a warrior boss, it targeted a lower troll. (Skill order was Earth Attunement, Stoneflesh Aura, Armor of earth, Agro, Ward vs Melee, Crystal wave(when they were all adjacent), then sliver armor, by the way.) — Blastedt(Talk) 12:35, 27 December 2006 (CST) From my experience, sliver tends to target foe that is in range and was last target of your spell if you did cast any targeted spell - simply because Sliver always targetted scar eater after shaddowstepping next to him, but didnt target him reliably when just running next to him (which rules out targeting by level or targeting by proximity). But i feel that some dev should simply come in here and tell us true targeting algorithm - "random" target spell is not usefull in pvp at all 147.228.209.168 11:06, 19 February 2007 (CST) :In the monolith temple run, SA tends to target anything but the foe I'm shadowstepping to. Jorx 03:36, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::This didn't happen to me, I personally think it's random, as when farming woe spreader, it will sometimes target sesk,an archer or target sesk while he was adjacent then switch to a warrior, though ssing to your target seems to influence it to some degree Nod to WotC? Anyone think this could be a minor nod to the Guys at Wizards of the Coast? (more spasifically for there MAGIC: the gathering game and its creature typs, Slivers.) (o and sorry for my atrocious spelling. =P) TehBuG :Although the GuildWars skill concept and its intended limitations (only 8 at a time, only 1 elite, finding the right "deck", counterbuilds, etc.) share sometimes remarkable similarity to MtG (which is exactly what draws me to GW), in this particular case I don't think there's a direct reference. "Sliver" is a normal English word, not a proper name, and the thing about the MtG Slivers is that they share abilities if several are present. They don't have much if anything in common with this skill. --RolandOfGilead 18:46, 28 November 2006 (CST) Regarding mispelling There's absolutely no way it was misspelled from "silver armor", so I removed that. A better name would have indeed been splinter, but I suppose the word arent' that different. :Sliver, is correct, it strikes me as being covered in armor, whenever you get hit (or targeted in the games case), a piece of it breaks off. I agree, splinter would be better. Dr Titan 04:06, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::JUst like to add this in, i agree with both of you. But does wordplay really matter? Splinter, sliver, silver. Sure, sliver and splinter apply to the skills effect, but seeing as how the icon is silver, many people choose to call it "silver". think about it.--user;Kurzspear 08:15, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::But its wrong. Skax459 Targeting Issues (More) :This seems to target melee enemies attacking you, and switches when a new enemy attacks you. Certain enemies, however, seem to defy this effect, like the Scar Eater. But many other bosses of higher level won't get touched until the melee enemies are dead. It's pretty easy to see this when using the E/A Green Farmer build on bosses like Hajkor, Mystic Flame and Fahralon the Zealous. 16:01, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Sliver armor changes AoE behavior? I've observed strange behavior on the target of sliver armor when they're hit by an AoE nuke - for instance, if I cast Sandstorm and then Sliver Armor before enemies break aggro (or maybe even vice versa?), all enemies except the one under the effect of sliver armor break the aggro. Obviously this is not generally desire-able and I've only done it by accident (usually by targeting the wrong target in a charging mob), but I was wondering if this is just a fluke happening to me or if others have seen it. In particular, I see it solo farming Jade brotherhood with an invincimentalist --Falseprophet 15:34, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Targetting an Acolyte of Foo Okay, this is absolutely bizzare. I have been using the A/E sliver armor farming build for a while, and I know how to get it to target bosses more or less. However, I can't for the life of me get the spell to target an Acolyte of ____ boss. I've tried Lyssa and Melandru several times, and the armor simply won't hit them, it picks some random target nearby, and when that target dies, goes for another random target nearby, even when the Acolyte is far closer to me, and when I'm death's charging at him. I went through Marga Coast and killed three bosses just fine, made it to the Acolyte of Melandru, couldn't target. Tried again, couldn't target. - (Kailianna Firesoul) 66.92.71.203 01:17, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Targeting changed? I've been trying to do some farming with this today, and I'm fairly sure it no longer targets the highest level around. Trying to kill bosses with it is difficult, because it's random if them get hit. It's note random per hit, but it just doesn't focus on the highest level anymore. -Ellisthion 05:52, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :If you look above, it never did target the high level. It uses some other algorithm we haven't been able to determine. --Kale Ironfist 06:55, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Skill's Trivia I found out about this recently, but I believe that this skill's name is not a Typo but actually a reference to Magic: The Gathering. I found out that there's a creature type with a "almost" similar behaviour to this skill's description. I'm not sure if it has any connection at all.Kailden Jera 19:08, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :It's not a typo no matter how you look at it - sliver is indeed a word and the skill's behavior relates to that word. Personally, I think your note is a stretch, but we'll see what others think. BigAstro 19:42, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I know when to quote my sources, so there's no mistakes here. It would not be the first time Anet would ask something from Wizards. Sliver List in Magic The GatheringKailden Jera 21:26, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::I didn't doubt that there was a creature type called "slivers" in Magic. I just don't know if the connection between them and this skill is significant. BigAstro 21:43, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :As Astro said, knowing what "sliver" and what "armor" mean is enough of an explanation for how the skill works. --Fyren 04:47, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Slivers in MtG are all about sharing special abilities with each other, which has nothing to do with Sliver Armor's abilities, at least nothing qualifying as a direct reference. I'm under the impression that "sliver", though a normal noun, is not often used in everyday speech, so it is more memorable when used in prominent context. These two aspects make me think that people create a connection where there actually is none. The human brain just loves order, patterns, and connections, oftentimes at the expense of boring reasoning. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 15:53, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Renewal With 16 Earth Magic, a 20% Enchant mod, and Blessed Aura at at least 30%, you can keep this up indefintely (almost) with Glyph of Renewal. New way to farm with a monk perhaps? Master Stalfos 22:11, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Blessed aura only affects monk enchants. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 22:18, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::How would you get 16 Earth Magic, and 30% with no divine Favor?64.229.16.57 01:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Glyph of Elemental Power, consumables, +1 20% --Gimmethegepgun 01:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) that it does...still, 2 second downtime isn't bad. Master Stalfos 06:27, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Renewal + Sliver is already a pretty common variant for 55 monk. BigAstro 12:18, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Sliver Armor can conveniently be kept up with Glyph of Renewal now...sniff..so beautiful... -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 20:10, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :Changed note, as Glyph recharges 5 seconds faster. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 02:37, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Targetting While solo Gloom farming, i deselected my target, and, once it died, my auto-target thingy targetted thesame target as Sliver Armor did. I reconfirmed a few times, always thesame effect. So i'd say it has thesame targetting mechanism. Worth noting perhaps? :This was discussed a bunch when the wiki still had a builds section and the solo farmer build was introduced, but unfortunately those discussions were deleted. The gist of was that Sliver Armor does appear to generally target the closest enemy when the current target dies, but it doesn't always work in that manner. BigAstro 13:22, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well someone changed the targeting note. Is there any proof of that? Otherwise I'm reverting it. Silver Sunlight 21:34, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::Wierd. When i use this with most bosses, it targets and kills the boss. In Nolani HM, it does not target the boss. :::Based on my own experience as a boss farmer and UW farmer, i have found that sliver armor will almost always (<90% of the cases) target the foe wih the highest maximum HP. When that first foe tries to leave sliver's range to heal/recover, sliver armor will choose the next next foe with the highest maximum hp, if the first foe, for any reason, returns to slivers range (i.e.because he was attacked) sliver armor will target it again. Usually aatxes in the UW and Bosses have the highest maximum hp compared to the other foes surrouding them that is why in most cases they will be targeted first when they are in sliver's range. So if u want to prevent them from moving away when farming them, just attack them normally with your weapon and their escaping AI wont trigger, even in HM. Kold Heart ::::Someone should go test that in a GH then --Gimmethegepgun 06:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I've been on a number of runs before with "pro" sliver farmers, and they swear that for any sort of reliable results you always want to bring a shadow step like Death's Charge, because shadowstepping to a foe will almost always force Sliver to target them first. If it was purely HP-based, then the bosses ought to be targetet first automatically. But even from my own limited sliver farming experience I know that's not really true, or else it behaves differently for different mobs. Entropy ( ) 04:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC)::I I was in Tombs farming on my assassin and i wanted to get the last guy down but there were several other pop-ups that didn't need to be killed so i pinged the monster a couple times and after it killed the monster it was on it moved to the one i was attacking, maybe it's random but im just putting this out there... --A Lew 17:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) MIst form Will this work with mist form? I would assume so since it works with shadow form :yes. Its whenever an attack or spell targets you, not whether it hits you or not. And technically attacks still hit with mist form, they just deal no damage. --Shadowcrest 00:51, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, shadow, it works because with mist form they dont hit, they miss, dont they? —♥May♥Wick♥ 13:56, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::No, attacks hit through Mist form, they can still interrupt/deal conditions, which missing wouldnt do. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 15:45, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Highest DPS In Game I think it should be noted that with this skill you (as a solo player) could achieve the highest DPS in the game. Synthetic Ian 00:52, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :It's impractical to even achieve such circumstances, so is it really worth noting that it could do that? It's like noting that, with a combination of health enhancements, Grenth's Balance/Infuse Health can do (insert number here). Not particularly noteworthy. --Kale Ironfist 06:02, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :: aside from that, base defense deals 999 damage every 1 second XP, I dont think base defender has to give his uber gank crown to a earth ele quite yet. Deviant Priest 02:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Spiteful Spirit with enough mobs around would beat this Viruzzz 03:15, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::Doesn't it set off atleast a few warning flags that this power is even being compared to Elites, or the combination of full attack Chains? If it doesn't, then I'm sure the prevalence of it in Shadow builds and Raptor farming already set off multiple flags back at A-net :p ...--'ilr' ::::I don't think Anet really cares about anything PvE that isn't gamebreaking *cough* SF *cough*. And yeah, agree with non-noteworthiness. - ' Ad Victoriam' 04:24, 26 December 2008 (UTC) tested this on the Stalking Nephila outside SGH, bad idea ( 100 armor, and i got -33% because of SF ) and I think i can confirm that it indeed does target the last foe you got in range with. though when luring, it kinda all resets because all casters go in and out of your aggro. 19:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) um Silver Armor is a very common misspelling of the name of the skill (the correct spelling is sLIver, not sILver). wut! :Are you telling me that people have stopped being stupid and calling this silver armor finally? (T/ ) 07:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) nerfed Goodbye huge chunk of farming.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 07:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :It was good... because it was bugged. :Figures. A F K When 12:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) its armor ingnoring dmg now? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 91.153.246.64 ( ) at 13:09, 22 May 2010 (UTC). :I don't see why they'd change it not to be. Persumably even they realize they've just killed it. A F K When 19:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Every Ele farming build I have now is pretty much dead. Just means Spirit Spammer is going to see even more action as thats one of the few multipurpose builds left. Just counting down the days until they're killed off too. Piggyboy 15:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::And this wasn't even an overpowered skill, just a key skill in normal farming builds. Don't understand why they did this.. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 15:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::At least the factions ele bosses with this will be a lot easier on HM now :P ::::Also, if a single skill can make or break a thousand builds, it's OP imo... It was a gimmick spell, yes, not used in anything for normal gameplay. I would have preferred it that they adapted it into something decent for normal playing, if they did have to nerf it for farming (like what they did to Holey Wrath).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Anet hates farming. why ? maybe they suck at it. And by the way, i know this nerf screw things up for Eles, but what about Assassin's perma builds based on it ? I guess its the same answer, but since i dont play Assassin very much, im wondering.--Sidd27 12:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::A-net doesn't hate farming, it simply (and understandably) dislikes game-breaking skills which are used in 50% of the builds (like SF and sliver armor), or game-breaking builds that can farm 50% of the places (like the 600, and the Permas). And this barely has any impact on eles, who simply don't use this skill, except perhaps for farming. 90% of the users are sins.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I prefered to use a e/me for farming just about everywhere more than using a permasin (no damage reduction=faster farming) but this kind of ruined that